


Sie alle zu finden...

by MrsMoriarty



Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Weimarer Klassik
Genre: Complete crack, Humor, M/M, Modern AU, Sommer-Challenge, funktioniert vermutlich auch nur 2016
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoriarty/pseuds/MrsMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist eine schwüle Sommernacht, als Wolfgang erwacht, um festzustellen, dass sein Geliebter verschwunden ist. Warum?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sie alle zu finden...

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er sich vergewissert hatte, welches Datum sie hatten. Der Dunkelheit vor dem Fenster nach zu urteilen, war es noch mitten in der Nacht und sie waren spät ins Bett gekommen, wie eigentlich immer, wenn sie bei Wein und Käse die Zeit vergaßen. Schlaftrunken setzte Wolfgang sich im Bett auf. Korrektur: Trunken setzte Wolfgang sich im Bett auf, sofern der plötzliche Taumel und das pelzige Gefühl auf seiner Zunge ihn nicht trogen.

Während er in der Dunkelheit nach der Wasserflasche tastete, versuchte er auszumachen, was ihn geweckt hatte. Ohne Probleme streckte er sich über die Matratze zum Bettrand und erkannte urplötzlich, was falsch war: Ohne Probleme. Wo war Friedrich?

Für gewöhnlich schnarchte der um diese Zeit noch stundenlang neben ihm. Ächzend raffte er sich auf und wankte aus dem Zmmer. Es war unendlich heiß geworden die letzten Tage und selbst diie Nächte waren drückend schwül, sodass er nur in Boxershorts auf den Dielenboden trat. Noch nicht ganz zum Denken fähig, aber von der Sorge um seinen Verschollenen Liebhaber gnadenlos angetreben, tapste er zur Tür und drückte die Klinke.

„Argh!“ Geblendet kniff er die Augen zusammen und hob die Hand an die schmerzenden Schläfen.

„Leg dich wieder hin, es ist gerade erst vier“, hörte er die Stimme Friedrichs halb belustigt, halb beschwichtigend.

Wolfgang blinzelte. Was eben noch grell geleuchtet hatte wie tausend Sonnen, entpuppte sich nun als Smartphonebildschirm.

„Was machst du da?“, brachte er mit Mühe hervor.

„Gar nichts, geh schlafen, ehrlich.“

„Gar nichts. Um vier?“

„Ich musste auf’s Klo.“

„Das Bad ist auf der anderen Seite.“

„Hab ich verwechselt.“ Friedrich gähnte theatralisch. „Ich bin so müde.“

„Soooo groß ist unsere Wohnung nicht. Und du hast dich angezogen.“

„Ich dachte, wenn ich schon wach bin, kann ich auch schreiben.“

„Ich weiß, ich wiederhole mich, aber: Um vier???“

„Warum nicht? Du schreibst deine besten Stücke vor Sonnenaufgang.“

„Aber du nicht!“

„Ich dachte, es ist einen Versuch wert, der frühe Vogel und so…“

„Fritz. Du bist so ein Langschläfer, du würdest den frühen Vogel nicht erkennen, wenn er Limbo-tanzend im Tutu auf deiner Bettdecke auftaucht!“

„Hey!“, scheiterte Friedrichs Ausbruch ernstzunehmender Empörung.

„Ist doch wahr! Also, warum bin ich wach?“

„Keine Ahnung. Weil du, statt im Bett zu liegen, in unserem Flur an der Wand lehnst?“

Langsam wurde es Wolfgang zu blöd. „Fritz…“, er gab sich Mühe, unsicher zu klingen, „ Hast du eine Aff-Fick dich hart!!!“

Friedrich schlug entsetzt die Hände über der Brust zusammen. „Solche Worte aus deinem Mund, Wolfgang!“

Der Blick des Angesprochenen blieb jedoch auf dem Smartphone in Friedrichs Hand verhaftet. „Du weckst mich mitten in der Nacht wegen diesen Scheiß-Pokemons?“

„Pokemon. Und genaugenommen habe ich dich nicht geweckt.“

Hätten Blicke töten können, Friedrich wäre eines viel zu frühen und gewaltsamen Todes gestorben. Grinsend versuchte er, sich zu verteidigen: „Du sagst doch immer, ich solle früher aufstehen und mich mehr bewegen.“

„Ja, schon, aber doch nicht wegen so einem Schwachsinn!“, knurrte Wolfgang und verschwand wieder im Schlafzimmer.

„Das ist kein Scheiß, sondern das beliebteste Spiel dieser Dekade.“

„Es ist nichts anderes als ein enorm cleverer Datenklauversuch.“

„Also gaaanz anders als deine Snapchat-App.“

„Es macht unkommunikativ.“

„Weil wir früher ja auch nie mit dem Discman durch die Gegend gerannt sind. Außerdem hab ich mich gestern grade erst einen Achim und Clemens und Bettina an einem Lockpoint kennengelernt und bin jetzt in einer WhatsApp-Gruppe mit ihnen. Mit solchen Leuten hätte ich mich sonst vermutlich nie im Leben unterhalten.“

„Und dann laufen diese Leute, die du kennenlernst, wegen des Spiels vor irgendwelche Autos.“

„Ach, solche Menschen haben früher auch auf der Autobahn gedreht, weil das Navi gesagt hat ‚Bitte wenden‘.“

„Und außerdem ist es kindisch!“

„Entschuldige mal! Habe ich nicht ausführlich und überzeugend bewiesen, dass der Mensch nur dort Mensch ist, wo er spielt?“, gab Friedrich in schulmeisterlichem Ton zu verstehen.

„Ja doch, du brauchst es mir nicht noch einmal zu erklären.“

Fritz grinste: „Aber wenn man mit Kant argumentiert…“

„Kant ist ein seniler alter Sack, so wie ich es auch bald bin, wenn du mich weiter so fertig machst. Jetzt hol schon den Schlüssel!“ Als Wolfgang zurück in den Flur kam, war er angezogen. Friedrich hob erstaunt die Augenbraue.

„Du gehst mit?“

„Jetzt bin ich wach. Und einer muss ja aufpassen, dass du nicht in die Ilm fällst.“

Ein Strahlen breitete sich auf Friedrichs Gesicht aus. „Das ist natürlich sehr richtig und wichtig.“

„Aber wenn du losspringst und rumhüpfst, weil da ein wildes Taubsi erscheint, dann kenne ich dich nicht, nur damit das klar ist.“

„Vollkommen klar.“ Friedrich öffnete die Haustür und gemeinsam traten sie in die Nacht.

„Wolfgang?“

„Ja?“

„Woher weißt du, was ein wildes Taubsi ist?“


End file.
